Prelude to an ending
by Hinan Nightbreeze
Summary: This is a story Ive been throwing around in the ole noggin for a bit I added a character Noister. There might be a lemon later though I dont know yet.
1. Chapter 1

In no way do I own Naruto just a fanfic that I thought up.

Rating M for language and possible lemon.

PRELUDE

Just a few days before Sakura and Naruto both left the Village hidden in the Leaves on a mission that Tsunade had sent them on. Naruto hadn't fully healed from his injuries from the past battles that he encountered on his last mission.

"Sakura-chan, just what in the hell are you doing?' asked the spiky-haired youth lying on the bed staring.

"Just sit back Naruto-sama, and relax, I promise it wont hurt…much" the pink haired beauty spoke slyly.

"O.o..ok, I will trust you this one time." Naruto grinned at the love of his life.

**Flashback 5 years**

(**Authors Note: **_Italic=thoughts_**)**

He didn't have a medical ninja in the group, because Tsunade thought it would be pointless, it wasn't that hard of an assignment. But as Naruto would have it he had to hurt himself somehow, using the technique that was forbidden of him. He couldn't really help himself he felt that if he did it, it would be okay, boy was he wrong.

After entering Konoha's gate he encountered Sakura who went to him and attempted to heal his arm once again all the while yelling at him.

"Naruto, you know as well as I do that you are forbidden to use that damn technique." She had said in obvious disgust.

"Sakura-chan I know I shouldn't have used it but I wanted to see if it still had the same effect on me as it did that one time I actually used it." He explained slowly wincing as her healing jutsu washed over his arm.

Soon after Naruto had finally dozed off and began talking, even screaming in his sleep. Sakura had entered his room looking at him under the covers not really listening to what he was saying until her name was brought up.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto's sleepy voice said from the darkness. Though obviously asleep.

Sakura's mind began to race as she heard those words. "_What in the world is he saying that for, doesn't he know that I love Sauske -kun?" _she asked herself in her mind. She walked over to Naruto and placed her hands on his arm and began to heal him again. _" I swear if he was any more dense I don't know what Tsunade would do." _A smile crept onto Sakura's beautiful face as she healed her friend of more than 10 years. _I guess that I do care about Naruto but I don't think I love him. _she reasoned in her mind. She looked down and noticed Naruto's eyes were on her and a blush spread across her face, he was looking at her like he did Hinata. Mainly curiosity but with lovingness only allowed to a boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan why do you care for me when the other medical ninja just ignore my very presence. Its not like I like to have this damn demon inside of me. I didn't do anything to them. Why do they treat me like Im some kind of criminal? The constant wary eyes, the harsh whispers, everything, but always to my back never to my face." Naruto said slowly wincing every now and then.

"Naruto-kun, its for that very reason that you are feared, your still unable to control the Kyuubi, the very thing that haunts this village. I'm sure if the Hokage were here that she would help you as much as I do but unfortunately she has pressing business keeping you ungrateful ass safe." she said meaning every word.

**The very next day**

"Sakura I'm much better now can we leave this hospital so I can train?" Naruto whined.

"Not until I check out your arm again Naruto-kun" Sakura said trying to sound professional. "When you were sleeping last night I came back to check on you and you said something that I couldn't quiet get out of my head and I would like to talk to you about it."

"Okay, what did I say and how come there isn't a bump on my head for saying it?' Naruto said quickly.

Sakura looked pained that he would even say that she is violent, but she just smiled and smacked his arm eliciting a cry of pain from his lips. _I think that if he would mature more I could come to really love him_. She thought to herself extracting a blush from her cheeks. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, kind of nervously.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Last night when you were sleeping you said quiet loudly that you loved me." she stammered toward the end sitting down in the chair next to him smiling.

"I…I did?" he questioned.

"Indeed" Sakura said slowly

"Well, I think that I do, every time I come back to the village you ALWAYS get me better." he said lightly, kind of leaning forward so she could fluff his pillows and sit him up a little. "You always get me better and that's what I love about you." He finished and flinched thinking she was going to smack him again but she didn't. Sakura nodded her head and smiled, got up and kissed him lightly before exiting his room to report to her mentor Tsunade.

**2 years later**

"**Naruto please come to the tower as soon as you possibly can." was all Kakashi had said to him when he found him eating ramen. **

**As soon as Naruto finished his third helping on ramen, he left and ran just as fast as he could to the tower, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.**

**He rounded the corner right next to Tsunades' office and slowed immediately, right in front of the door stood someone he thought that was dead, by his own hands. A feral smile erupted across the strangers face, while some pieces of black tattoo appeared on his face.**

"**Sauske, is that you." was all Naruto asked before passing out cold.**

"**Weak, Naruto you haven't changed at all." his former friend told his prone form coldly. A shudder ran down Sauske's spine as right before his eyes the prone figure began to change. First the teeth appeared longer, then the skin looked like it was melting off his body, leaving behind a skin of moving chakra.**

"**I am not weak, I can defeat you and I will defeat you now, believe it" The last bit of Naruto's sanity leaving with that statement. A howl broke the air, as Naruto fought the Kyuubi for control of his body. Soon after a scream erupted from Naruto's throat knocking Sauske off his feet and sending his into the wall more than 100 feet away, needless to say Sauske didn't get back up for a few minutes.**

"**Naruto what have you done?" Tsunade asked, getting the idea that Naruto had stunned Sauske and sent him flying.**

"**I'm sorry granny I couldn't control my emotions that quickly, the Kyuubi got out." Naruto lied.**

"**That's bullshit Naruto and you know it." Tsunade accused.**

"**I cannot be on a mission with that." Naruto retaliated.**

"**You are to go on this mission with him he is your only hope, If you cant control the demon inside then how do you expect to take care of Sakura?" she stated lightly.**

"**You are thinking I care for what you do and with whom." Naruto blurted rather loudly.**

"**Explain yourself." Tsunade demanded.**

"**It all stems from what else can I do to save this village, they all treat me like shit, that is the reason I wanted to be Hokage, knowing that you have already picked your successor. I was passed over because of this damn curse, like it was really my fault, like the people seem to think it is. Yes, I love Sakura, and I always will but if you put her against me then I swear on my name I will take this whole city out." Naruto threatened calmly, Sakura staring at her friend.**

"**You do realize that is treason that you just spoke." Tsunade answered. " But I will let it go this time in order for you to go on this mission, and its with Sauske and Sakura so team seven is back together. You leave in a weeks time at dawn."**

" **I will do this one last thing for Konoha then after that I am leaving." Naruto answered. "Sauske better not try and kill us this time or desert us or I will kill him myself."**

"**You are too weak Naruto." Sauske said from the doorway, eyes boring into the back of Naruto's head.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The One Fatal Error

Naruto arrived to the briefing a little early along with Sakura, and the rest of team Naruto. The sun had barely risen in the east, throwing brilliant pinks and purples and blues into the air, causing everyone in the group to smile. Rock was the last of them to get to the Hokage tower, it was almost past seven in the morning. Suddenly, the lights went out and screaming was heard about the town. The sun had disappeared in the sky. Worried, everyone stood still waiting for the signal of the Hokage, the only thing they heard was the despair, terror, and sheer madness of the townsfolk.

After a few minutes of listening to the screaming Naruto disappeared, reappearing on the roof of the tower looking out over the village to see what the problem was. In the distance he notices a shadow covering the southern ramparts of Konoha. A swirl of leaves and he appeared back in the Hokage's office getting everyone's attention.

"In the distance there is a shadow overwhelming the southern part of the town, we must see what it is and where the Hokage is at this moment." He said slowly but commandingly.

"Yes, sir" everyone replied quickly.

Several more loud pops with swirling leaves emanated from the office of the most high. Each of the team members appeared on different sections of the city to see what was the commotion, with the exception of Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske, they all appeared right in front of the shadow as it approached the ramen shop, where Naruto always ate. Luckily, it was already abandoned, but what the shadow was no one knew, it was as if the shadow was sucking the life force out of the very ground.

"EVERYONE GROUP UP!" Naruto screamed, as the shadow passed over him. Suddenly Naruto felt the Kyuubi's power raise within his body as if the seal just broke on its own accord.

"Sakura-chan, run as far and as fast as you can. I love you I don't want to hurt you."

"I cant just leave you Naruto-kun." she yelled back.

"Sakura you must." Sauske said lightly, with a small smile on his lips.

The ground began to tremble as the shadow began attacking the Kyuubi's power source. Naruto had already gained four tails, and the fifth was forming to fast for Sauske to even slow it's attempt. Sauske saw the fifth tail swipe the shadow cutting a huge hole within it, then fell immediately to the ground as a scream split the air. The scream wasn't from anyone in the area it was from the shadow itself. Naruto's form began to waver as the Kyuubi took control. Only a true force of Naruto's considerable will reversed the change, it was as if the Kyuubi just vanished, no power emanated from Naruto.

"_So Naruto can control the Kyuubi that simply, intriguing." Sauske thought to himself bringing a small smile of knowing across his normally placid face._

"_Sauske, what the hell is that fuckin thing?" Naruto yelled above the wind that recently started blowing._

"_I have no clue idiot, you think that I would prefer to know this power?" Sauske retorted harshly._

"_Baka." was all Naruto said._

_The shadow disappeared as quickly as it had appeared leaving the team totally dumbfounded, as well as a good portion of the villages population dead and or dieing. Naruto called the rest of the team to his and Sauske's location._

"_If anyone knows what the hell that thing was speak now." Naruto commanded._

_At that moment no one in the group knew what it was, they all stared at Naruto pretty much clueless. _

"_Was that the Kyuubi?" Rock Lee asked quietly from somewhere near the back of the gathering._

"_That was indeed the Kyuubi, know you know why Naruto was feared, and still is by most of the villagers." Sakura answered before Naruto had a chance all the while staring at the man she had come to love over the past couple of years. "They angered him that was their one fatal error."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The difference between love and friendship

_**Present time**_

Naruto sat at the table waiting for Sakura to finish cooking breakfast, which usually was done by eight or so in the morning. Oddly enough Naruto didn't even smell anything cooking. He began to wonder what in the world was going on with her lately. He headed toward the kitchen to see if she was even there, noticing she wasn't he went to their room to see if she happened to be in bed still.

"Where are you Sakura?" Naruto yelled, noticing she wasn't in the bed or the shower. He couldn't even sense where she was, making him feel uneasy.

Running out of the front door, he ran to the Hyuuga complex, thinking Hinata could help him. Running through the heavily guarded gate before any of the guards could stop him, ran straight to Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the sweet shy voice of the one that first had his heart.

"Its me Naruto, Hinata we need to talk." He said crestfallen.

Hinata opened the door and moved to the side before Naruto jumped in and slammed the door in the faces of many guards who were coming to escort him off the premises. He sat down slowly on the floor and crossed his legs, hate and anger crossing his face as he looked from the door to Hinata. A sigh escaped his throat before he even said what was bothering him.

"Hinata-chan, I cant find Sakura and I'm worried, she didn't tell me where she was going." He said in a rush wondering if she could even help him find her.

"You want help finding her right?" Hinata said somewhat unenthused.

"If I didn't think you could, do you think I would have ran through your front gate, just to get to you.?" He asked sarcastically.

"You have a point Naruto-kun." she said sweetly. "Now the only problem I have is trying to find her, sense you cant even sense her yourself." she reminded him.

"Could you at least try." he said with extreme sorrow.

Looking for Sakura using her own family blood limit was against her rules concerning Naruto but since he was in pain missing his love she decided to help him out a little.

"Byukagan!" she yelled.

Looking through the haze that accompanied the use of the Chakra sensing art, she noticed her friends signature, in a non descript house, but she wasn't alone. Sakura was cheating on Naruto with… Sauske.

"Sauske-kun" she whispered hoping Naruto hadn't heard her. She decided her best bet would be to lie to her friend.

Hearing the name Sauske made Naruto extremely angry standing immediately in the middle of Hinata's room, looking the same way, which happened to be east, as Hinata. The force of the Kyuubi began to attack the seal that held him in for these twenty years, he felt Naruto's rage welling inside of him and lent Naruto a fraction of his power. Shocked at what the Kyuubi felt at that moment, he smiled a little at the rage that kept building within the now adult.

"N.N.. Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, also feeling the anger that was in him.

"Calm down" Hinata yelled.

The power rolled off of Naruto as if he were diseased, he didn't even hear Hinata yell telling him to calm down. He began to shake uncontrollably, feeling the Kyuubi's presence completely, reveling in the feeling. The building began to shake as Naruto's power hit new heights, but he just stood there with his eyes closed.

"So help me if she has cheated or is even in the same area as that fucker Sauske," he growled though his voice didn't sound like his own. "I will kill them both."

Hinata standing in the complete eye of the storm, per say, muttered something that she had been holding in for years, something that if he father heard her would probably banish her for life.

"Naruto-kun, I.I.. I love you." she said shyly, not even sure he heard her she said it more loudly. She felt foolish as Naruto turned to look at her with an expression of shock on his face. She even surprised herself noticing that she hadn't fainted.

He continued to stare at her with a dumb expression on his face. A slow smile crept on his lips as he began to walk toward her, taking her slowly into his arms and kissing her lightly on her cheek and hugging her close.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I love you too." He said happily.

_**Meanwhile across town**_

Sakura's shirt hit the floor, causing Sauske to gasp at the sight before him. A shadow of a smile crept across his face as he continued to watch her undress, him being undressed himself he didn't care much. He wanted to take Sakura right there but in order for his plan to work he had to get Naruto there to rub it in his face, to get him angry. He knew that this was the only way to go about it, personally he liked it very much, wanted to touch her pert large breasts and tease her like she was his own to do what he felt like with.

"Sauske are you sure this is the only way to help Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked slowly undressing as she asked her present companion.

"That is all I know and all I really care to tell you, if I had an alternative motive I still wouldn't tell you." Sauske said lightly watching her undress showing her figure proudly.

"I just don't feel comfortable to mock my loves rage the way you are right this moment." she shot back.

"I could really care less what you think Sakura, once Naruto gets here he will know the truth behind your love for him. Besides I could have my way with you if I so wanted and there really isn't a fucking thing you can do about it." he said anger rising like bile in his throat.

The power signature came to them by then, both snapping to attention and staring out of the east facing window. They could both feel the rage within the area knowing that Naruto was all the way across town.

_That's right Naruto let me feel your power, you already know you cant beat me. _Sauske thought feeling the power swell within the room.

"I.I.. is that Naruto?" Sakura asked now fully naked and cowering at the foot of the bed under the appraising eyes of her former love.

"That is the Kyuubi and Naruto, they are becoming one." he answered her honestly still staring at her naked body.

"I had no idea he was that powerful." she shyly answered.

"And you tell yourself that you love him, your sitting here naked with me now." Sauske sneered.

The power suddenly disappeared, making both of them continue to stare out of the window, and wonder.

_The next part of my plan has been accomplished. _Sauske quietly mused to himself. _I will still have my way with Sakura and there is nothing that weakling can do about it._

Rising from the bed Sauske grabbed Sakura's shoulders and threw her to the bed, landing on top of her and roughly penetrating her, making her cry out in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!." she yelled, futilely attempting to punch and kick Sauske.

A loud pop was heard in the room and a sword poking Sauske in the back. Sauske spun in one quick motion punched out with his left hand connecting solidly with Naruto's face sending him through the wall behind him. Crawling to his feet Naruto distinctly felt the Kyuubi lend him more power to fight, rushing at his most hated rival. Fury, took over as Naruto flew back toward Sauske, a solitary punch stopped Naruto in his approach. Expecting Naruto to fly backward again from the force of the punch Sauske laughed.

"You cant beat me that easily baka!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura still crying on the bed attempted to move out of the way, looking directly at Naruto, she noted the sadness within his normally bright blue eyes. But she also noted a new fire burning in his soul one that could possibly kill Sauske and her if he wanted. There wasn't much of an area to move in so she pushed as close to the headboard as she could, cursing she wasn't fast enough in getting that way before Sauske ended up on top of the headboard bringing forth a grimace of pain.

"Sakura, how could you?" Naruto asked hoarsely.


End file.
